Table full of Saki
by Lady Isludis
Summary: Lara and Corona encounter a glass filled with a strong-smelling mystery drink, not knowing it's actually alcohol. Curious, Lara takes a taste test. Kids don't try this at home xD


Lady Isludis: Uh yeah... this was too funny not to adapt for fiction xD

The two characters belong to my friend and I, and the story is based on a little skit we did whilest playing on a roleplaying RO server. It's just too bad there weren't too many people on at the time xD, it would've been hilarious if someone would've walked in on us...

* * *

Table full of Saki

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set as two young adventurers, a gunslinger and a swordswoman, were making their way back from the forest. They'd been out training for most of the day, which of course included killing off the odd poring. The two of them laughed and talked together until they reached the front gates of the city.

"Should we head back to the inn Corona?" The swordswoman inquired.

"It is getting kinda late..." Came her comrade's reply. "Yeah, let's!"

The two of them walked together until they reached the front of the building, passing a couple of drunkards who just 'happened' to be camping out nearby.

"Well... let's head in, before I trip on something..." Lara gave a sigh of reilef.

The gunslinger chuckled.

They'd checked in almost a week ago, and this would be their last night in Payon before moving on to the next town. That was Corona's thing... She never liked to stay in any one town for too long. Lara, through her clumsiness (of all things) was just along for the ride.

The first level of the inn was actually a restaraunt of sorts, and just down the hall was a dining hall with stairs that lead up to the 2nd floor. That was where the guest suites were.

As the two of them were passing through the hall, Lara noticed something peculiar. She paused, and sniffed the air.

"Lara?"

"What's this?" Lara wondered aloud. "What's that smell?"

There must have been a party of sorts planned for that night, as the tables were all set. However, they weren't set with forks and knives, as either of them were used to. Each place setting consisted of only a solitary, small glass.

Corona shrugged. "Nourishment?"

Lara sniffed again. "Alcohol?"

She followed her nose to one of the tables. She was surprised to find that each glass had been filled with a clear liquid. At first she wondered if it was water, but decided against it. Whatever this mixture was, it smelled far too strongly to be water. Lara bit her lip, and wondered what she should do.

"I'm going upstairs alright Lara?" Corona was about to turn and leave when Lara grabbed a glass in one fist, and took a sip. Corona' eyes nearly popped right out.

"How is it?" She asked.

Lara looked like she was still making up her mind, then she screwed up her face.

"BLEAH!" She gagged. "That's AWFUL!"

Despite her apparent dislike, she took yet another sip. Corona watched and tilted her head like a curious puppy.

Corona was dumbstruck. "Huh?"

Lara did not answer. Instead she took another couple of sips. Corona didn't know quite what to do, so she continued to watch helplessly.

"Lara...?"

The sips turned into gulps.

"Your face is a little..."

The gulps tured into the guzzling of the entire glass. Then she reached for another. Corona didn't quite know what to say. Here was mild little Lara, downing what she guessed to be booze like a drunk old man. Finally, she slammed an empty glass down on the table, just beginning to wobble on her feet.

"Erk..." She gasped. "It's not... so bad... once you get used to it..."

Her face was almost as red as a tomato.

"Alright that's enough..." Corona announced. "Any more and you'll..."

WHOMP

Lara had downed another glass and passed out on the floor. In a panic, Corona rushed over to her friend, and started to shake her.

"Lara!? LARA!?" She screamed. "WAKE UP LARA!!"

When Lara gave no response, Corona began to frantically run in circles, flailing her arms like a lunatic. Then she remembered... she had the training to cope with these situations, so she took action.

"Alright..." She psyched herself up, pinched Lara's nose, and was mid-breath as Lara finally came to.

"Corona?"

"You idiot!" Corona wailed. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry..." Lara mumbled. "I thought it was... erk... a weak drink..." She covered er mouth, apparently wanting to be sick. "Normally I... erp... don't drink"

"What is this anyways?"

"Don't... don't drink it..."

Ignoring her comrade's advice, Corona took one sniff of the liquid, and also passed out on the floor.

"Mommy..." She muttered.

Lara passed out soon afterwards.

For most of the night, Corona mumbled things like "Mommy!" or "Don't leave Nana!"

Lara came to a couple of hours later, staggered up the stairs, and crashed on one of the beds. The next morning, neither of them remembered a thing, but for some reason, the innkeeper sure made a fuss about vandals sneaking in and drinking all of the saki.

* * *

And that's a wrap xD

It was short yes, but the actual dialogue only took about 5 minutes in real time chat :3


End file.
